


Cambio de planes

by maka_jarrah



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fluff, HEA, Happy Birthday, Kisses, Mention of sex, Party, Reylo - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:42:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27634264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maka_jarrah/pseuds/maka_jarrah
Summary: Ben decide salir temprano el día de su cumpleaños, cargado con regalos y esperanzas... Lamentablemente se encuentra con el peor espectáculo posible...Para el cumpleaños de Ben Solo de Reylo Fanfickers en español. Las adoro chicas.Gracias preciosa Luu por el bello moodboard
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Rose Tico, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11
Collections: Cumpleaños de Ben Solo





	Cambio de planes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ladies of Ren](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Ladies+of+Ren).



Es el primer cumpleaños que Ben va a pasar en pareja y se siente levemente emocionado. Ha comprado su propio pastel y ha salido temprano de la oficina sin decir porque razón. Será toda una sorpresa para la que espera se convierta en su prometida.  
Se baja del taxi y se palpa el bolsillo, allí siente la pequeña caja de terciopelo azul. Está nervioso. Le habría encantado que fuera el anillo de su abuela, pero su madre se lo ha negado "No. Este anillo ha pasado de generación en generación en la familia y siempre ha sido para matrimonios con amor y lo que tienes con ella solo es un capricho" Después de eso, Ben no dijo una palabra más y salió de la casa de su madre golpeando la puerta con fuerza.  
A pesar de no ser el anillo que esperaba, se sentía conforme, fue la piedra más grande que encontró en la joyería, a ella definitivamente le encantaría.  
Subió los cuatro pisos por la escalera, únicamente para pensar como sorprenderla y luego pedirle que fuera su esposa, para terminar con sus largas piernas abrazando su cuello. Sin duda que pensaba que tenía todo planeado.  
Abrió la puerta del departamento que estaba en penumbras, dejó el pastel y las llaves en la mesa.  
La llamó, pero no escuchó nada, se acercó a su cuarto y abrió la puerta. Allí estaba ella desnuda, balanceándose sobre su amigo Dopheld Mitaka.  
Ben tosió, llamando la atención de ambos. Ella se separó de su amante y corrió donde él a decirle que no era lo que pensaba.  
-No te atrevas a terminar esa frase o intentar decirme que era otra cosa.  
Ella gimió, mientras el hombre se colocaba el pantalón y una camisa, no terminó de abrocharla, recogió con apuro sus zapatos y se fue, Ben no se molestó en golpearlo, simplemente lo dejó pasar.  
Ella volvió a insistir en decirle algo, logrando que él se enfadara. Ben se acercó al closet, tomó la ropa de ella del closet y la tiró por la ventana a la calle. Luego le pasó una bata y la empujó fuera del departamento, después de todo era suyo.  
Se sentó en el sofá, ignorando los golpes a la puerta y los llantos y gritos de la mujer.  
No estaba triste, solo decepcionado de su ingenuidad.  
Cuando dejó de escuchar golpes en la puerta, se levantó rápido y fue al cuarto, tomó el resto de las pertenencias de la mujer y las tiró también, justamente donde ella recogía las cosas del suelo.  
Tomó su teléfono y buscó un cerrajero que trabajara 24 horas y pidió un servicio a través de mail. La contestación llegó cuando se servía un whisky. "Estaré ahí en 10 minutos" rezaba el mensaje de respuesta.  
Se bebió el vaso de un trago y se sirvió el siguiente, miró su reloj, todavía era temprano, podría celebrar, tal vez si llamaba a alguno de sus amigos, pero la contestación llegó al instante, no tenía amigos, todos se fueron cuando la conoció o mejor dicho los echó de su vida cuando le dieron su opinión de ella y él no hizo caso "Es una interesada Ben" fue lo más suave que escuchó de ellos.  
Ahora se sentía como un payaso, le dijeron que no era de fiar, que se notaba su interés y que no era la mujer para él. Que inocente fue.  
El timbre lo sacó de su miseria momentáneamente. Se levantó y la vio, una joven delgada con una gorra y un uniforme que escondía cualquier dejo de femineidad.  
-Hola, vengo a reparar su cerrojo.  
Él la dejó pasar y le señaló la puerta.  
-Necesito que la cambies.  
Ella miró con determinación el cerrojo. Un silbido salió de sus labios.  
-Es de muy buena calidad, no tengo de este mismo tipo para reemplazarla, pero puedo añadir una nueva aquí -Señaló unos centímetros por encima- Cuando me llegué una de esta marca, te la podría cambiar… Ya que la nueva podría demorar al menos un mes, se hacen a pedido.  
Ben la observó, el encantador acento, las pecas, los 3 bollos que usaba de peinado bajo la gorra.  
-Por favor, solo necesito que nadie ajeno entre aquí, puedo esperar una cerradura nueva o encargarla yo mismo, pero por favor, ayúdame.  
La chica se quedó fría por un momento, el hombre parecía miserable, por lo que intentó usar algún truco para sacarlo de ese estado.  
-Claro que te ayudaré... -Sonrió- Soy Rey.  
-Soy... soy Ben.  
-Bien señor Ben-  
-No, solo Ben por favor.  
-Muy bien Ben, voy a necesitar que me ayudes a encontrar un enchufe para mi taladro.  
Ben le indicó el enchufe y la ayudó a sostener la puerta. No supo en qué momento se había quitado el saco y la corbata y menos donde los había tirado.  
Rey hizo el agujero, probó la cerradura, la sacó, midió y realizó todo el procedimiento con una habilidad que Ben no vio nunca antes. Estaba hipnotizado con la joven, tanto que se comenzó a olvidar de la situación vivida antes.  
-Hoy es mi cumpleaños -Soltó, arrepintiéndose en ese instante.  
-¿En serio? -Él asintió- También es mi cumpleaños, de hecho, este es el último trabajo que hago, porque saldré a divertirme.  
-Me alegró por ti... -Sonrió penosamente.  
Rey miró a todos lados y vio el pastel envuelto sobre la mesa, no se veía nada extra, como regalos o comida.  
-¿No vienen tus amigos, familia o novia o novio?  
Ben suspiró.  
-Mi familia vive lejos, mis amigos se alejaron o mejor dicho los alejé por la que era mi novia y que justamente hoy he encontrado en la cama con el que creí era su amigo gay.  
-De verdad lo siento -Rey empatizó con él.  
Probó la puerta, la cerró y se giró para mirar a Ben.  
-Tengo esta idea loca...  
Ben la miró confuso.  
-Sé lo que es pasar fiestas sin amigos y familia, así que los cumpleaños solitarios no son nada nuevo para mí y considero que nadie merece estar solo... Tal vez no sea tu tipo de gente -Lo miró de arriba a abajo y alrededor del reluciente departamento- Pero creo que podemos ser agradables y bueno, como es mi cumpleaños, quiero invitarte.  
Ben quedó sorprendido, esta chica que casi no conocía, se tomaba la molestia de invitarlo para que no estuviera solo.  
-Acepto.  
Salió de su boca tan rápido que no pudo detenerlo.  
-Bien, iré a mi departamento, me arreglaré y te pasaré a buscar. Informal por favor, no necesitas nada de corbatas.  
Ben asintió. Rey sonrió y recogió sus cosas, sacó su talonario y escribió.  
-El trabajo está listo, esta es tu boleta, acepto efectivo y transferencias.  
-Claro -Ben sacó su móvil, miró los datos y realizó el pago.  
-Perfecto -Miró el mensaje bancario en su móvil- En la parte de atrás está mi número privado. Aquí están tus llaves nuevas. Volveré.  
Ella se fue sonriendo y Ben quedó igual, era algo extraño en él querer compartir con extraños, aunque fuera una chica guapa y agradable.  
Cerró bien la cerradura nueva "Excelente trabajo". Puso la nueva llave en su llavero y se metió a su dormitorio.  
Sacó la ropa de cama completa y la metió a una bolsa de basura. Se prometió cambiar el colchón en otro momento, por ahora bastaría con ropa de cama limpia.  
Se sacó la ropa y se metió a la ducha, el agua caliente siempre era un buen aliado cuando se sentía nervioso y salir con esta chica y conocer a sus amigos, lo ponía extremadamente nervioso.  
Una hora después, estaba listo, había recibido un mensaje de Rey, de que estaba por llegar. Se imaginó de qué sacó su número de cuando llamó para lo de la cerradura.  
Llevaba una hendley de color negro, arriba una camiseta de los Storm Trooper Pilots y su querida chaqueta de cuero negro, abajo sus jeans negros gastados, toda esa ropa que tenía escondida en su closet, solo porque a su ahora ex, no le parecía acorde a un ejecutivo de alto nivel.  
Se acordó del pastel y lo guardó en el refrigerador, tomó una botella de agua y sintió sonar el timbre cuando daba el primer sorbo.  
No se molestó en mirar antes de abrir, así que su sorpresa fue masiva cuando la vio.  
Llevaba un vestido corto de color gris oscuro, una pequeña chaqueta que le llegaba bajo el busto, pantis oscuras y unas botas altas a la rodilla, el cabello suelto, los ojos ahumados y los labios en un rosa fuerte. Una visión a sus ojos.  
-Hola -Saludó con las mejillas sonrosadas- ¿Estás listo?  
-Sí, déjame tomar mis llaves -Lo hizo, salió y cerró bien la puerta poniendo llave.  
Bajaron el ascensor, casi sin hablar. Un poco incómodo para los 4 pisos restantes.  
-¿Vamos en tu auto? -Preguntó Ben.  
-Por supuesto que no, hoy vamos a beber, así que tenemos conductor designado.  
-¿Conductor designado?  
Rey no alcanzó a contestar porque el ascensor se abrió y estaban frente al conserje.  
Ben le hizo una seña a Rey para que avanzara y él se acercó al hombre, le dio la mano y deslizó un billete de alta denominación.  
-No permitas la entrada de Bazine al edificio, ya no es permitida su presencia en mi departamento.  
-Por supuesto señor Solo.  
Rey alcanzó a escuchar la última parte, el apellido mencionado le llamó la atención, pero no recordó porque razón.  
Ben la alcanzó y salieron del edificio, llegando a un auto que estaba estacionado. Ben miró a la chica de pelo negro que estaba allí, pero no vio al conductor.  
Se subieron rápidamente y Rey los presentó.  
-Ella es Rose y él es su novio...  
-Armitage... -Habló Ben.  
El hombre pelirrojo lo miró y se quedó helado.  
-¿Ben?  
Las mujeres sintieron la incomodidad en el ambiente.  
-¿Ustedes se conocían? -Rey preguntó a Ben.  
-Sí, éramos amigos -Respondió Armitage echando a andar el auto- Deja que él te cuente porque ya no lo somos.  
-Hux... Armitage me advirtió de Bazine y yo lo corrí de mi vida...  
-Y te cambiaste de casa, te pusiste snob y te olvidaste de quien eras.  
-Sí, eso también -Admitió.  
Rey estaba perpleja. En ese momento recordó que Armie, como le llamaban, había mencionado a su ex mejor amigo, Ben Solo, de lo traicionado que se sintió y lo víbora que fue la tal Bazine, no solo con Ben, si no que con quienes lo rodeaban.  
-¿Al fin la encontraste con Mitaka? -Preguntó el pelirrojo mirando por el retrovisor.  
-Si -Asintió tristemente Ben.  
-Bueno, la sacaste de tu vida, así que vamos a brindar por eso.  
Sonrió al retrovisor, el aire pareció alivianarse, por lo que Ben se sintió tranquilo, después de todo, ya no se sentiría un completo extraño en esta celebración.  
Llegaron a un pub un poco extraño, tenía un bar enorme, mesas de billar y una pista de baile. Era el lugar perfecto para lo que Rey le dijo que haría: Beber y bailar.  
Se sentó en los lugares reservados para ellos y pidió una cerveza, Rey y Rose margaritas y Armitage una cerveza sin alcohol. Nadie lo reprochó, Ben sabía exactamente porque el pelirrojo no bebía alcohol, por lo que solo se abocó a lo suyo.  
-¿Vamos a brindar? -Preguntó Rose.  
-No todavía, deben llegar Poe y Finn.  
Ben casi se atoró con su cerveza.  
-¿Poe Dameron y Finn Storm? -Preguntó a Rey.  
-Si ¿Los conoces?  
-Claro, Poe era su vecino y sus padres fueron amigos de toda la vida –Dijo Hux con toda calma.  
Rey bebió un sorbo y luego soltó una carcajada que los dejó descolocados a todos.  
Ben la miró con una ceja alzada.  
-Es gracioso que yo pensara que mis amigos no podrían ser más desconocidos y diferentes a ti y me encuentro con que los conoces a todos. Faltaría que me digas que conoces a Phasma y a Kaydel.  
-Pues...  
-Cielos –Rey dio un nuevo sorbo- Hay que brindar por estas coincidencias.  
Rose y Armie asintieron y Ben se dejó llevar un poco.  
Cuando llegaron Poe, Phasma, Kaydel y Finn, se quedaron boquiabiertos al ver a Ben, que ya con lo bebido lucia bastante relajado.  
Al principio estaban un poco reacios, pero luego Rey les contó cómo se conocieron y les recordó que también estaba de cumpleaños. Por lo que luego de algunos brindis comenzaron a relajarse y a felicitarlo, no solo por la causa mayor, si no que por dejar a Bazine o más bien, no perdonarla y echarla de su vida.  
Rose sacó de su bolsillo una cajita pequeña y se la entregó a Rey, quien la tomó y vio un hermoso par de aretes que se colocó inmediatamente. Eran pequeñas margaritas, su flor favorita. La joven se disculpó con Ben por no tener un regalo para darle, pero él agradeció el gesto y animó a todos a darle su regalo a Rey sin preocupaciones.  
Todos asintieron y sacaron pequeños sobres de regalo o tarjetas.  
Finn y Poe le regalaron vales para un spa "Trabajas mucho" agregaron. Kaydel una giftcard para una tienda de ropa y Phasma complementando con accesorios y Hux pases para el cine por un año.  
Rey agradeció todos y cada uno de los obsequios y los guardo en su pequeño bolso cruzado.  
-Yo no tuve tiempo de buscarte un regalo -Se disculpó.  
Rey sonrió, se levantó y le estiró la mano a Ben.  
-Regálame este baile.  
Ben asintió y tomó su mano, por primera vez en mucho tiempo no quiso poner una excusa para negarse a bailar, menos con una mujer tan hermosa.  
Los demás se quedaron mirándolos hasta que se alejaron y al fin pudieron hablar.  
-¿Estás segura que se conocieron hoy?- Preguntó Phasma- Parece que tienen una extraña conexión.  
-Pensé que era el único que sintió esa vibra de que se conocen de antes -Agregó Poe.  
-Bueno, no habíamos hablado con él hace meses, podría ser probable -Finn habló.  
-Se conocieron hoy, ella me lo dijo -Interrumpió Rose- ¿Ustedes creen que ella ocultaría a un hombre como Ben?  
-Él es todo lo contrario a ella... -Volvió a hablar Finn.  
-Hacen una linda pareja, miren como sonríen.  
Hux apuntó con la cabeza y todos miraron en dirección a la pareja, que bailaba y hablaba en la pista, mostrando ambos sonrisas radiantes.  
-Debimos presentarlos antes -Suspiró Poe.  
-La conocimos casualmente después que Ben nos botó de su casa -Phasma se quedó pensando.  
-Estábamos recién saliendo en grupo con Rose y la trajo... ¿Recuerdas amor?  
-Claro que lo recuerdo, sobraba una entrada a ese concierto de los Storm Trooper Pilots. Nunca le dijimos que tomó el lugar de Ben.  
-Eso fue porque a todos nos dolió -Kaydel hizo una mueca.  
-Lo sé -Phasma los miró a todos- ¿Alguien más siente que Ben nunca se fue y que estamos completos?  
Todos asintieron, la sensación era colectiva al parecer. Finalmente se sintieron relajados. Phasma, Kaydel, Poe y Finn se animaron y fueron a bailar, dejando a Rose y Hux sentados.  
-¿No te molesta que no bailemos? -Sonrió el pelirrojo besando las manos de Rose.  
-Para nada -Le acarició el rostro- Prometido.  
Rose asomó el collar donde tenía un precioso anillo con un diamante rosa.  
-Mañana lo contaremos, hoy es el día de Rey -La besó con suavidad en los labios.  
-Y de Ben -Sonrió Rose.  
Hux le sonrió de vuelta y la besó nuevamente.  
Rey detuvo a Ben antes de llegar a la mesa donde la pareja se besaba. Esperó que se separaran y le hizo una seña para que la siguiera.  
Se sentaron juntos y pidieron algo para beber, Rey pidió otro margarita y Ben se aventuró con un mojito.  
-No deberías mezclar fermentados con destilados -Le advirtió Rey.  
-Creo que sudé toda la cerveza en la pista de baile -Le dijo al oído, produciendo un cosquilleo interesante en la piel de Rey.  
Pidieron algo de comer, después de todo, ninguno había cenado y el estómago vacío era el amigo número uno de una borrachera rápida y desagradable.  
Phasma y Poe volvieron a la mesa un rato, permitiendo que Rose y Hux fueran a bailar. Ambos pidieron tragos para Kaydel y Finn que habían pasado al baño.  
Ben y Rey parecían estar en su mundo, hablando de autos, de música y de libros. Así fue como él se enteró que ella tomó su lugar en aquel concierto y que conocía a todos desde ese día, le dijo medio en broma, que se alegraba que ella hubiese tomado su lugar en el grupo, Rey le dio un sutil empujoncito en el hombro. Ben se sintió tentado a besarla, pero se contuvo, era demasiado pronto y no quiso que ella pensara que era un rebote.  
Terminaron de comer y se levantaron de nuevo a bailar, Ben no había mirado su móvil en todo lo que iba de noche, hasta que lo sintió vibrar, era el número de su madre.  
Salió del bar, con Rey tras él, cuando estuvo un poco alejado, contestó.  
Escuchó a sus padres saludarlo y felicitarlo por su cumpleaños. Le dijeron que lo amaban y que sentían mucho el haber rechazado a Bazine, que estaban dispuestos a recibirla y a darle la bienvenida a la familia.  
-No será necesario, se acabó -Habló Ben mirando a Rey.  
-Qué alivio -Se escuchó decir a su padre.  
-Shhh... Cariño, si necesitas algo...  
-Estoy bien mamá -Contestó mirando a Rey que miraba hacía el bar- Mejor que nunca.  
-Me alegra hijo...  
-Ven a vernos -Gritó su padre.  
-Han... por qué....  
-Los llamaré pronto, cuídense -Se despidió Ben sin esperar respuesta, corto- ¿Vamos a bailar?  
Rey lo miró nerviosa, luego miró a todos lados. Se acercó a Ben, lo tomó de la camiseta y lo besó. Por un momento Ben se quedó quieto, pero luego se dejó llevar, la tomó de la cintura y profundizó el beso enredando su lengua con la de ella.  
-Yo… -Rey separó bruscamente sus labios de Ben, quien la mantuvo tomada de la cintura.  
-Lo siento…  
-No, por favor no lo sientas, yo quise darlo, tal vez hasta te obligué –Rey se cubrió la cara sintiendo vergüenza.  
-No, no… Rey, me ha gustado mucho y también quería hacerlo…  
Rey lo miró con dulzura.  
-No estoy ebria por cierto.  
-Bueno, yo tampoco ¿Quieres volver a beber?  
-Solo un poco, vamos.  
Volvieron a entrar y se sentaron con Kaydel y Poe que estaban conversando muy juntos. Los demás bailaban alegremente. Ben levantó la mano para atraer a un camarero. Rey aprovechó y pidió un margarita, Ben pidió un mojito.

***  
Intentó removerse un poco, pero estaba atrapado entre otros cuerpos. Abrió los ojos y giró la cabeza con cuidado, Rey estaba abrazada a él y al otro lado Rose estaba abrazada a Hux. Dio un suspiro e intentó ser consciente de su cuerpo, seguía vestido, pero al menos no llevaba zapatos. Rey levantó la cabeza y abrió los ojos.  
-Buenos días –Saludó Ben.  
Ella le devolvió el saludo y se giró para bostezar. Rose y Hux también despertaron debido al movimiento, saludaron y se levantaron rápido yendo al living.  
Ben y Rey los imitaron, al llegar a la sala, Poe, Finn, Kaydel y Phasma estaban sobre un colchón inflable que no recordaba que tenía.  
-¿Qué sucedió? –Preguntó Ben.  
-Rey se antojó de pastel y terminamos todos aquí, abrimos tu bar, pedimos pizza y ustedes fueron los primeros en irse a dormir después de comer –Hux sacó su móvil- Ser el abstemio me da poderes de recordarlo todo.  
Los cuatro que continuaban durmiendo fueron despertando mientras Ben ponía la cafetera, no tenía resaca, pero si necesitaba de su caf para despertarse.  
Rose se acercó a Hux y le hizo una seña. El pelirrojo los llamó a todos, por lo que se acomodaron entre el sofá y el colchón para escuchar lo que la pareja tenía que decir.  
-Ya que legalmente no es el día de Rey, ni Ben… Debemos contarles algo.  
-Habla luego –Gritó Kaydel.  
-Nos hemos comprometido –Habló Rose sacándose el collar y dándoselo a Hux para que sacara el anillo y lo colocara en su dedo.  
Todas se acercaron a abrazar y felicitar a Rose y a mirar el bello diamante de color rosa. Los chicos fueron a dar el parabién a Hux, quedando Ben para el final.  
-Felicitaciones Hux –Habló Ben, quedándose entre darle un abrazo o no, pero el pelirrojo se le adelantó.  
-Gracias, me alegra que hayas vuelto, espero esta vez te quedes –Le susurró, Ben asintió con alegría.  
Miró a Rey que estaba distraída y se convenció que al fin estaba todo en su lugar.  
***  
 **Un año después.**  
Ben salió temprano del trabajo, está vez avisó de que saldría con sus amigos y su novia a celebrar, los colegas le felicitaron y siguieron luego en lo suyo.  
Pasó por el pastel de chocolate que tenía encargado, compró el ramo de peonias más grande que pudo hallar y tocó nuevamente su bolsillo. De cierta forma tenía una sensación de Dejà Vú.  
Abrió la puerta del departamento, no escucho nada, dejó el pastel y las flores sobre la mesa. Se puso a revisar su móvil, cuando un gemido lejano que venía de la habitación le llamó la atención. Dejó el aparato en la mesa y caminó con premura al lugar de donde venía el sonido.  
Abrió la puerta con rapidez, rogando que su temor se cumpliera. Quedó helado cuando vio a Rey frente a su laptop, estaba pálida y lo miraba con los ojos muy abiertos, inundados de temor. Se acercó y vio que estaba viendo un vídeo para adultos de cómo realizar una correcta felación.  
-Yo quería darte una sorpresa, no pensé que vendrías tan pronto –Se quejó tratando de cerrar el reproductor- Prometo que fue mi motivo de ver estos vídeos.  
Ben se enterneció, ella era la mujer que amaba, la que no quiso cambiar ni un ápice su forma de ser. A la que jamás le importaron los regalos caros o los viajes lujosos a los que podría llevarla, que era feliz con él aunque estuvieran un domingo viendo tevé en pijama. Ella era con quien quería pasar el resto de su vida.  
-Rey… Yo… -Se puso de rodillas frente a ella, poniendo su laptop sobre la cama- Hay algo que quiero pedirte.  
-Ben… -Ella estaba sin palabras.  
-Hace exactamente un año, me devolviste la esperanza, las ganas de vivir y con ello mi vida de vuelta –Rey lo miraba con los ojos húmedos y la boca abierta- Aquel día me diste un beso y luego al menos 10 citas para que finalmente aceptaras ser mi novia… Ha sido un año hermoso, lleno de gratos momentos –Metió su mano al bolsillo y sacó una caja.  
-¿Qué es eso? –Preguntó sabiendo la respuesta.  
-Quiero que seas mi esposa, simplemente porque te amo y sé que puedo, pero no quiero volver a pasar nunca más un cumpleaños sin ti, una navidad o la fecha importante que sea… Quiero despertar cada día y que seas lo primero que vea y toque en las mañanas, esperarte en las noches a cenar y que me cuentes tu día, o me hables sobre los nuevos trucos de las cerraduras o cómo crees que terminara esa serie que amas. Quiero verte leer esas novelas que te hacen llorar y reír y tal vez si algún día quieres, escucharte decir que seremos tres o cuatro o cinco.  
Rey estaba llorando cuando Ben abrió la pequeña caja de terciopelo azul. Era el más bello anillo que vio en su vida, se notaba que era vintage y que tal vez lo compró usado.  
-¿Quieres casarte conmigo Rey? –Sonrió esperanzado.  
-Si Ben, quiero que seas mi esposo.  
Ben colocó el anillo en su dedo y la besó y la abrazó y volvió a besarla. Ambos lloraban de felicidad y emoción, sintiendo una sensación liberadora en sus pechos. Se separaron para mirarse y Rey se fijó en su anillo.  
-Es precioso Ben, espero que no te haya costado mucho, se nota que es antiguo.  
-No me ha costado nada –Rey lo miró sorprendida- Lleva al menos 3 generaciones en mi familia, mi madre me lo ha dado sin siquiera pedírselo, unos días después de conocerte.  
-¿Es en serio? –Sonrió esperando la respuesta.  
-“Ella es la elegida” –Imitó a su madre- Te dio su visto bueno apenas te conoció y que decir de mi padre “No la dejes ir”.  
Ambos rieron ante la imitación del matrimonio Solo.  
Ben se levantó y le tendió la mano a Rey, quien no se había dado cuenta que también estaba en el piso. La ayudó a acomodar su vestido y salieron a la sala.  
-¿Está todo listo para esta noche? –Preguntó Ben.  
-Absolutamente, pasarán a las 9 por nosotros.  
Ben miró el reloj.  
-Bueno, eso significa que tenemos al menos dos horas para que me des ese regalo que preparabas en el cuarto –Se sonrojó al hablar.  
-El regalo… oh…  
Rey se acercó a él y de puntillas lo besó. Ben la tomó en brazos y la llevó al cuarto. Por fin tenía el mejor cumpleaños de su vida.

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> Mi Prompt secreto era: El peor cumpleaños de Ben, que termina convirtiéndose en el mejor de todos.


End file.
